mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Bíblia: Como pode ela ser única?
A Bíblia! Nenhum outro livro na história tem sido tão amado e insultado. Milhões colocaram em jogo sua vida e esperança com base em suas promessas, e muitos têm gastado sua vida atacando-lhe a credibilidade. Para muitos, ela provê respostas vitais para questões de vida e morte, presente e futuro, pecado e salvação. Para outros, não é nada mais que um livro de mitos e fábulas. A despeito daquilo que seus admiradores e críticos possam dizer, um fato se destaca inquestionavelmente: A Bília é um livro único — em sua historicidade, origem, monoteísmo, profecias e foco redentor. Outros livros podem conter conceitos semelhantes e exaltar altos princípios morais, mas a Bíblia é diferente de todos os outros em muitos aspectos. ' Única na historicidade' A historicidade é uma das caraterísticas distintivas da Bíblia. Enquanto outra literatura religiosa contém muitos mitos e lendas, a Bíblia apresenta narrativas históricas sérias.1 Os críticos podem alegar que boa parte da Bíblia é mitológica e que suas narrativas históricas estão cheias de erros, mas os fatos contradizem suas pretensões. As descobertas arqueológicas dos últimos dois séculos têm iluminado a natureza histórica das Escrituras de muitas maneiras. A arqueologia não pode provar que a Bíblia é a Palavra de Deus, mas certamente tem iluminado e por vezes provido a verificação dos relatos históricos das Escrituras.2 Respondendo a acusações de que a história bíblica está eivada de erros, Donald Wiseman, respeitado professor de Assiriologia, argumenta que a evidência arqueológica tem na sua maior parte eliminado estes “supostos erros”. Com efeito, “a maioria dos erros pode ser atribuída a erros de interpretação por estudiosos modernos e não a ‘erros’ de fato apresentados por historiadores bíblicos. Esta opinião é ainda mais fortalecida quando nos lembramos de quantas teorias e interpretações das Escrituras têm sido verificadas ou corrigidas pelas descobertas arqueológicas”.3 ' Única em sua origem' Outra exclusividade da Bíblia é a distinção de sua origem. Por que é o Velho Testamento tão diferente de outra literatura antiga da mesma época? Um salmo oferece a resposta: Deus “mostra a sua palavra a Jacó, os seus juízos a Israel. Não fez assim a nenhuma outra nação; e, quanto aos seus juízos, não os conhecem” (Salmo 147:19-20). Israel estava profundamente consciente do fato de que Jeová, o Criador do céu e da terra, havia-Se revelado a Abraão e a seus descendentes de um modo como não tinha feito a outras nações. O apóstolo Paulo, que foi educado no judaísmo, mas se tornou o apóstolo mais proeminente do evangelho, concorda com a declaração do salmista de que Deus deu uma revelação especial a Israel, quando afirma que a ele “as palavras de Deus lhe foram confiadas” (Romanos 3:1, 2). Os oráculos significam o mesmo que “sagradas letras” (II Timóteo 3:15). Nenhum outro povo — babilônios, egípcios, gregos ou romanos — jamais produziu uma coleção de escritos como a Bíblia. Essas nações deixaram um legado de história, literatura, drama e poesia, mas nenhuma deixou algo semelhante às Escrituras hebraicas — um corpo de escritos coerentes e harmoniosos que compreendem história, biografia, ética e um sistema religioso que abarca um período de mais de mil anos e escrito por muitos autores diferentes. A distinção jaz na fonte da qual o Velho Testamento surgiu: a revelação única e divina dada a Israel. Naturalmente havia um propósito soberano atrás dessa revelação. Era a intenção divina de que os israelitas, como recipientes privilegiados da revelação de Jeová, partilhassem o seu conhecimento de Deus com outras nações. Desde o início, Deus afirmou Seu propósito de que em Abraão e seus descendentes “todas as famílias da terra” fossem abençoados (Gênesis 12:3; 22:18). Foi plano divino que as Sagradas Escrituras, originalmente confiadas aos judeus, se tornassem afinal a herança comum de “toda nação, e tribo, e língua, e povo” (Apocalipse 14:6). As Escrituras não foram dadas só a Israel, mas através de Israel a toda a família humana. Única no monoteísmo O monoteísmo é outro aspecto exclusivo que distingue as Escrituras hebraicas de toda outra literatura religiosa dos tempos antigos. Outras nações antigas eram politeístas, e grande parte de sua literatura sacra consiste de mitos sobre uma multidão de deuses e deusas. Em contraste, o Velho Testamento fala de Jeová como o único Deus verdadeiro e não admite outro: “Ouve, Israel, o Senhor nosso Deus é o único Senhor. Amarás pois o Senhor teu Deus, de todo o teu coração, e de toda a tua alma, e de todo o teu poder” (Deuteronômio 6:4, 5). Esta confissão de Jeová como o único Deus, o Deus vivo, o Criador dos céus e da terra, era o fundamento da religião de Israel. É verdade que através dos séculos muitos israelitas sucumbiram à atração do politeísmo. Mas os profetas coerentemente os chamavam de volta à fé na unicidade de Deus. Finalmente, o monoteísmo prevaleceu em Israel. A despeito de negações de críticos modernos, a Bíblia — tanto o Velho como o Novo Testamento — reconhece um só Deus. Este monoteísmo único da Bíblia não é nem o resultado do gênio humano nem o produto final de um processo evolucionário na história da religião de Israel, mas “é uma intuição inspirada revelada por Deus a seu povo”.4 Sem esta revelação especial, Israel teria seguido o caminho de todas as nações antigas. Não haveria uma Escritura Sagrada com sua apresentação distintiva do Deus supremo e soberano. Única nas predições proféticas As predições proféticas constituem outra evidência da unicidade da Bíblia. Outras nações tiveram seus profetas, mas nunca fizeram predições que alcançassem centenas de anos no futuro e fossem cumpridas. Por exemplo: a profecia de Daniel 2, descrevendo a marcha da história a partir de Babilônia, passando pela Medo-Pérsia, Grécia, Roma, e o estabelecimento do reino de Deus, é sem paralelo em qualquer literatura. Tal profecia jaz além da sabedoria ou presciência humana. Com efeito, o próprio Daniel reconheceu a fonte divina daquela profecia ao explicá-la ao rei Nabucodonosor: “Há um Deus nos céus, o qual revela os segredos; Ele pois fez saber… o que há de ser no fim dos dias” (Daniel 2:28). Essa profecia é tomada seriamente nas Sagradas Escrituras como indicando a natureza do Deus verdadeiro, como se vê no desafio que Jeová lança: “Anunciai-nos as coisas que ainda hão de vir, para que saibamos que sois deuses” (Isaías 41:23). Somente o Deus verdadeiro pode revelar o futuro, e somente na Bíblia achamos profecias que se cumpriram literalmente ao longo dos séculos. Isso provê evidência poderosa de que a Bíblia é de modo único a Palavra de Deus. Os críticos, naturalmente, têm descontado o caráter distintivo das revelações proféticas pretendendo que não são mais do que história escrita depois dos fatos. Para fundamentar essa pretensão, eles com freqüência têm de torcer brutalmente as evidências. Por exemplo, pretendem que as profecias de Daniel, incluindo o capítulo 2, foram escritas no segundo século a.C. por um autor desconhecido e não pelo profeta Daniel no sexto século a.C. Nem mesmo isso, contudo, explicaria como esse escritor desconhecido poderia prever que o quarto império, Roma, seria o mais poderoso dos quatro impérios e que seria seguido por uma situação política dividida que duraria 1.500 anos. Assim, contra a clara evidência da história e a evidência interna do livro de Daniel, o quarto império é dito referir-se a Grécia e não a Roma, fazendo a profecia de Daniel 2 (e outras profecias no livro) referir-se a acontecimentos já ocorridos ou que estavam expirando no tempo em que o livro foi escrito. Mas a evidência arqueológica, histórica e lingüística fortemente favorece uma data no sexto século a.C. para o livro de Daniel.5 Isso nos leva à conclusão de que a incomparável predição de Daniel 2 ainda testifica do fato de que Deus é seu verdadeiro autor. ' Única em seu foco redentor' As profecias da Bíblia nunca visavam a gratificar a curiosidade humana. Foram dadas para revelar o verdadeiro caráter e propósito de Deus de salvar a humanidade do pecado. Esse plano divino para a redenção da raça humana foi desdobrado progressivamente através de centenas de anos — primeiro em antecipação através de revelações dadas aos patriarcas e profetas, e depois de modo completo na encarnação do Filho de Deus. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, é este foco redentivo que caracteriza o caráter único da Bíblia — tanto do Velho como do Novo Testamento — como a Palavra de Deus. Desde a primeira promessa de redenção em Gênesis 3:15 até à garantia final da graça de Jesus Cristo em Apocalipse 22:21, a Bíblia constitui uma revelação única e coerente de Deus em busca dos seres humanos perdidos. As promessas do Velho Testamento sobre um Redentor e seu cumprimento na encarnação, vida, morte, ressurreição e exaltação de Jesus de Nazaré conforme o relato no Novo Testamento, provêm evidência suprema de que estes escritos são realmente divinos. Paulo com razão exaltou o caráter redentor único da Palavra de Deus. “Toda a Escritura, divinamente inspirada, é proveitosa para ensinar, para redarguir, para corrigir, para instruir em justiça, para que o homem de Deus seja perfeito, e perfeitamente instruído para toda boa obra” (II Timóteo 3:16, 17). Jesus mesmo freqüentemente apelou ao Velho Testamento para mostrar que Seu ministério, morte e ressurreição cumpriram aquelas promessas e profecias. Mas muitos dos guias judaicos rejeitaram as pretensões de Jesus e Sua interpretação das Escrituras. Ele disse àqueles guias em termos inequívocos: “Examinais as Escrituras porque vós cuidais ter nelas a vida eterna, e são elas que de Mim testificam; e não quereis vir a Mim para terdes vida… Não cuideis que eu vos hei de acusar para com o Pai. Há um que vos acusa, Moisés, em quem vós esperais. Porque, se vós crêsseis em Moisés, creríeis em Mim; porque de Mim escreveu ele. Mas, se não credes em seus escritos, como crereis em Minhas palavras”? (João 5:39, 40, 45-47). Não são essas palavras aplicáveis a muitos eruditos cristãos, que embora pretendam observar uma exegese científica rigorosa da Bíblia, anulam o sentido óbvio das profecias no Velho Testamento e freqüentemente atribuem sua interpretação e aplicação no Novo Testamento à compreensão preconcebida e mal-informada da igreja primitiva? Se cremos que Cristo é quem Ele pretende ser — “Eu sou o caminho, a verdade, e a vida” (João 14:6) — então deveríamos, como Ele, aceitar as Escrituras como “a palavra de Deus” (Marcos 7:13), como Escritura Sagrada “que não pode ser anulada” (João 10:35). Não há evidência de que Jesus tenha apelado a quaisquer outros escritos como Escrituras. Em Seu conflito com a tentação de Satanás no deserto, as Escrituras foram Sua única arma. Disse Ele: “Nem só de pão viverá o homem, mas de toda a palavra que sai da boca de Deus” (Mateus 4:4). Única para mim Cresci num lar sem religião. Não tínhamos oração, nenhuma leitura da Bíblia, nenhum culto a Deus. Aos 19 anos saí de casa para estudar Direito na Universidade de Groningen na Holanda, minha terra natal. Não compreendia o propósito de minha existência e estava sinceramente procurando um sentido na vida. Pela leitura da Bíblia cheguei a crer que ela continha as respostas para minha busca. Aceitei a Jesus Cristo como meu Salvador e Senhor. Para mim, a Bíblia tornou-se um livro muito precioso, e eu a aceitei de coração como a única Palavra de Deus. Desisti de estudar Direito, preparei-me para o ministério, trabalhei durante 10 anos como pastor e missionário, e então dediquei-me a estudos teológicos avançados. No seminário teológico, deparei-me com milhares de questões críticas sobre a Bíblia. Escreveu Moisés realmente os livros que lhe são atribuídos? Foi Davi o autor de todos os salmos que levam seu nome? Foi o Livro de Isaías escrito por três ou mais pessoas desconhecidas, em lugar do próprio Isaías? Eram as narrativas no livro de Gênesis mitos e não fatos históricos? Eram os quatro evangelhos eivados de contradições e erros de fato? Minha confiança na Bíblia como revelação divina estava na balança. Comecei a duvidar se a Bíblia era realmente o que eu cria ser quando me converti, 14 anos antes. Reconheci que se eu perdesse a confiança na Bíblia, mais cedo ou mais tarde perderia a fé em Cristo, pois era pelas Escrituras que Ele Se revelava a mim e me falava continuamente. Depois de muita oração e estudo, resolvi que me apegaria a Cristo e à Sua Palavra, embora não pudesse responder naquele momento a todas as questões críticas. Agora, quase 30 anos mais tarde, anos cheios de estudo e oração, muitas questões foram respondidas; outras permanecem sem resposta. Confio, entretanto, em que Deus um dia me dará as respostas, ou nesta vida ou no mundo vindouro. Mas através dos anos, estudando tanta evidência quanto possível e através de minha relação pessoal com um Salvador amante e compassivo, estou mais do que nunca convencido de que a Bíblia é realmente a Palavra de Deus. Nenhum outro livro merece este título. Peter van Bemmelen (Th.D., Andrews University) é professor de Teologia no Seminário Teológico Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Seu endereço: Andrews University; Berrien Springs, Michigan 49104; E.U.A. Notas e referências 1. Note, por exemplo, o que Ellen White escreveu em 1876, numa época em que a alta crítica tentava minar a veracidade histórica da Bíblia: “As vidas relatadas na Bíblia são histórias autênticas de indivíduos reais. Desde Adão, através das gerações sucessivas até ao tempo dos apóstolos, temos um relato claro, não retocado daquilo que realmente ocorreu e a experiência genuína de indivíduos reais” (Testimonies for the Church View, Calif.:Pacific Press Publ. Assn., 1948. vol. 4, pág. 9). 2. Ver Kenneth A. Kitchen, Ancient Orient and Old Testament (Downers Grove, Ill.: Intervarsity Press, 1966). 3. Donald J. Wiseman, “Archaeology and Scripture”, Westminster Theological Journal 33 (1970-1971}: 151, 152. 4. Ronald Youngblood, “Monotheism”, Evangelical Dictionary of Theology, Walter A. Elwel, ed. (Grand Rapids, Mich.: Baker Book House, 1984), pág. 731. 5. Ver Frank B. Holbrook, ed., Symposium on Daniel: Introductory and Exegetical Studies (Washington, D.C.: Biblical Research Institute, General Conference of Seventh-day Adventists, 1986).